Revenge and Deception
by Kwak
Summary: Raven searches for a companion, but when she finds one, it only brings trouble. As the Titans grow more and more suspisious, the only person she can turn to is the last person she wants to see...
1. Ravens Dream

Chapter One  
  
Ravens Dream  
  
Everything black...swirling black...Ravens cloak flailing out behind her as she ran as fast as she could. Away...Away from the hand of darkness that is coming...And the VOICES....They kept coming! And a figure appeared in front of her...A familiar pink-haired girl...  
  
"RAVEN! Don't go!" The girl pleaded, extending her hand for Raven to take. "Please don't leave..." The darkness was coming...swallowing everything in its path...It whipped past Raven and out towards the other girl, wrapping around her legs, holding her in place. Once more the girl pleaded, and tears came...She was gone in an instant, dissapearing in a flash of smoke.   
  
And it was after her now. It kept coming, and Raven took off running. Away from it, down the narrow path...Fear gripping her heart as she stumbled off the path and into the swirling vortex  
  
-----------------------  
  
"RAVEN!"  
  
She snapped back into consiousness, and realized she was on the roof of the tower, balancing on the edge, being held back by Robin and Beast Boy.  
  
"How did I-" she began, and shook them off, stepping down from the narrow ledge.  
  
"Sleepwalking again...Maybe you should-"   
  
"I'm fine, thanks," she assured them, and took off towards the kitchen.  
  
----  
  
She went into the kitchen, and began preparing some herbal tea, to calm her nerves. She put the kettle on the stove, and leaned against the counter, waiting impatiently for the water to heat.  
  
"Come on...Come ON.." she thought, tapping her foot. She could feel herself shaking, and she knew she would let something loose if she didn't gain control soon. Footsteps on the stairs only made her more aware that she couldn't let the Titans see her like this. What would they think?!  
  
The teapot started to squeal, and she snatched it off the stove hastily, and poured a large portion of the warm liquid into a mug. She set the pot back on the stove, and turned the stove off, before taking a sip of the stuff.  
  
"Calm DOWN, Rae...its only a dream..." she took a deep breath in and exhaled, feeling a little more calm.   
  
Deep in her heart though, she knew it wasn't only a dream. It was an omen, and a bad one at that. 


	2. What Raven Needs

Morning came over the tower quickly, stinging the meditating ones eyes. She sat infront of the window, muttering the usual, and trying to calm her nerves still. She was so lost in thought, she didn't even hear BB as he approached.  
  
"Rae..." he started cautiously, and looked at her. She didn't seem to notice he was speaking to her, and he tried again. "Rae...Can I talk to you?"   
  
"What are you doing right now, BB?" she replied.He smiled, and blushed a funny color.  
  
"Haha, Well, I..."  
  
"Spit it out, or leave." She said coldly, feeling a little more agitated with him than usual.   
  
"Ithinkyoushouldseeadoctorforyoursleepwalking..." he spat out in one sentance, so quickly she hardly understood him. When it finally hit her, she didn't get angry, or upset like he expected, but stood up, and brushed herself off.  
  
"Thanks for the suggestion, but I'm fine." She walked past him, and he ducked, expecting her to slap him or something. She didn't and she proceeded to the roof, where she stared out over the city.  
  
A flash of black energy she accidently released caused the volley-ball net to collapse, and she sighed.  
  
"Maybe there IS something wrong with me." She said aloud, surprising herself. "No...I just need..."  
  
She lost her train of thought as she saw two birds fly by, chasing eachother. "a friend..."  
  
Raven stood on the roof for some time after that, wondering. If she needed a friend, how was she going to find one? Sure, she had the Titans, but they would only laugh if she told them about her dreams. She needed someone that wouldn't talk...someone that wouldn't tell anyone her secrets.  
  
What she needed was a pet. Not a cat or a dog, because BB could easily talk to them, but something weird, unusual and unique. Raven only knew of one place to find such a creature, and she took off flying towards the worst part of Gotham, the Black Market. 


	3. In search of a friend

After searching the alleys for hours, she finally stumbled into a shop with something of value in it. The chipped and peeling sign over the door read "Moes Mystical and Mysterious Wonders" Something about the place called to her, and she walked inside.  
  
The whole place was dark, and she could hardly see, but she glanced around anyways.  
  
"Hullo?" she called out awkwardly, and it echoed off the walls. It didn't appear to have anyone inside. She glanced around again, and spotted a metal cage on a table. It caught her attention, and she went closer to it, peering inside. The bars were so dense she couldn't see inside, and the little light would have prevented any clear viewing.  
  
A light suddenly came on, and a cloaked person came forward, towards Raven steadily.  
  
"Is there something I can help you with, child?" the woman asked, and Raven guessed that she was an old woman.   
  
"What....IS this?" Raven asked, turning back to look at the caged thing. Its great green-blue eyes stared at her now, and Raven took a startled step backwards.   
  
"Ohhhhh, you have an eye for THAT thing have you?" the old woman cooed, and put her hand on the top of the cage. "THIS is called a Rabvbu. Strange creatures, some say from outer space. They have the power to feel what you feel, and some can even form mental bonds with them."  
  
Raven grinned, and looked at it again. "How much?" she asked, and then Raven wondered if she would have enough for it.  
  
"Ten dolla" the woman said, and smiled. Raven stood flabbergasted.   
  
"Only ten dollars?" Raven asked, and arched an eyebrow. "Are you sure?" The woman nodded, and Raven payed up, taking the cage under her arm, and flying off home.  
  
The whole way there the thing made strange noises, and bounced around, so much she almost dropped it twice. She hid it under her cloak, and went into her room when she got home. 


	4. Meet Death

After arriving home, Raven set the cage on her bed, and stared at it. She still hadn't gotten a clear look at it, but she decided the thing inside was roughly about the size of a cat.   
  
She unlocked the cage hastily, and the thing bounded out, knocking her off the bed and onto the floor. The thing zoomed across the room, knocking things over, and preventing her from getting a clear view of it. She sat up in a natural position, and watched it wreck havok on her room before sitting in front of her with a blank look.  
  
The thing was a fuzzy black ball-like creature, with huge green eyes, two rounded ears on the top, and a tiny mouth. Raven couldn't find any legs, or a nose, but she liked it nonetheless. She stretched a hand out to it, and it licked it, with a blue tounge at least a foot long. She looked appaled, and she wiped it off on her cloak, before picking the thing up, and examining it carefully. [A/n: Think Digimon baby/rookie stage]  
  
"I'll call you...Death." Raven said to it, petting its head, and smiling at it. She had only had such a feeling of happiness once in her life, when she had a pet hampster. The idiot rodent soon died though, from overeating. She felt contented now, and happily, she related the dream to Death.  
  
Death listened carefully, and purred when she was finished. She smiled, and suddenly she realized she didn't have a clue what it ate, or how long it slept. And if she told the other Titans about Death they would surely want her to take it back. Having BB was as much work as any pet, and she was sure that they would only laugh, and think she was going soft.  
  
"You'll be a secret," she said to it, as if it could understand her language. "You have to stay in here, and not make any noise. I'll be back soon."  
  
Raven left towards the kitchen, getting some waffles and scarfing them down. She hadn't eaten anything in almost 36 hours, and her stomache felt better. She looked around for the other Titans, but didn't find them. Only a note on the table, scrawled out in a handwriting she knew as Robins.  
  
"Raven,  
  
Went out for Pizza, come if you want.  
  
Titans"  
  
"he's always so terribly formal," she muttered to herself, and she threw the note in the trash. She knew better than to tag along, because Pizza meant going out, and out meant shopping. Starfire would want to go into every shop and get new clothes and accecories. By the end of the day the boys would be carrying boxes into the house, behind a jubliant Star who would then invite Raven to try on everything she had purchased.  
  
"I am so lucky." she thought to herself, and headed back to her room, half an hour later with a book she had gotten from the public library. It had almost seemed to easy to get information on the Rabvbu, the library had just gotten in a new book about them. 


	5. optional chapter History of Rabvbu

(Optional Chapter) All about Rabvbu  
  
Rabvbu first arrived on Earth somewhere in the first part of the twenty- second century. They have seemingly come from a distant planet called Jusmt, where they were forced to come to Earth or perish.  
Rabvbu make great pets. They do not get much larger than two feet in height, and around a foot and a half in diameter.  
Rabvbu are usually black in color, but some have been seen blue and a neon green. One rare case of pink has also been reported.  
Rabvbu's eyes often depict their emotions by relaying different colors. Red often depicts anger, and blue or green is calm.  
When startled Rabvbu can become invisible, and sometimes they stay that way for a long time. A few cases have been found when the Rabvbu have not been able to change themselves back. When this happens, they must be taken to the Drifting Springs (located on the moon of Jusmt, called Oraagneau.)  
They live to be about a thousand years old, and when the time comes when a Rabvbu is going to pass, the whole family will come to the Drifting Springs and mourn. After death the Rabvbu dies it bursts into flames, and a shiny jewel is produced, which the family of the newly dead one take and protect.  
A sufficient diet for Rabvbu consists of grains and grass. An occasional treat of bread may be given twice a week, but too much can cause exploding.  
While Rabvbu are very intelligent and capable of being trained, they will refuse unless they believe the trainer to be of superior intelligence.  
  
Sometimes Rabvbu can talk, but this only occurs in a select few, somewhere around 2 in a 1000, or 1 in every 500.  
  
More may be added to this, so keep checkin back. 


	6. A visit from BB

An hour later Raven sighed, and set the book down. She had learned alot about the Rabvbu, and she nodded now as she watched it bounce off the walls and knock down things. She watched in awe as it knocked over a bookcase and the books toppled down on top of it.  
  
It let out a squeak of shock and dissapeared, only to re-appear at Ravens side, squealing. Raven only nodded to it, and wondered how much damage her room would take from having Death live in it.  
  
Sighing, she used her powers to upright the bookcase, and then put all the books back into it. She tidied the rest of the room before turning back to look at Death, who was asleep and drooling on her diary.  
  
She didn't have time to get angry though, because there was a knock at her door, and the annoying voice of Bb.  
  
"Rae, weee'reee baccccckkkkk. I got you somethinnn" He said, in an annoying sing-song voice, the one he used ON PURPOSE to annoy her.   
  
She sighed, and got to her feet, where she answered the door. Bb just stood there grinning, and she arched an eyebrow at him.  
  
"What is it?" she asked him, wondering what on Earth he could have thought she wanted. He just kept grinning though, and pulled a package out from behind his back. It was wrapped in pink...  
  
She looked at him again, and he stopped smiling.  
  
"Aren't ya ganna open it?" he asked, and she sighed, before she took the wrapping paper off to reveal a dream dictionary. "I thought maybe it would help...cuz we're friends and all..." Bb trailed off, before a loud crash interrupeted him. "What was that?"  
  
"Oh...my bookcase fell over again.." she said casually, blocking the doorway so he couldn't see behind him. He looked suspicious.  
  
"All by itself?" he asked, raising an eyebrow and attempting to look over Ravens shoulder into the room behind her. She took a step forward and the door automaticly closed behind her.  
  
"Yep, its been doin that lately. Thanks for the book Bb," she said hastily, and gave him a shove towards the end of the hallway. He looked back at her and nodded, then retreated.  
  
She couldn't help notice how much he looked like a sad puppy as he left. She went back into her room to find that not only had Death knocked over one bookcase, but also her vanity, upturned her bed, and torn some of the wallpaper off the wall.  
  
"You're alot of trouble." she muttered to Death, who was now asleep in a corner, still drooling on the diary. Tossing the book onto the floor she began picking up again, and she collaped into the bed where she slept peacefully for a few hours, free of nightmares. 


	7. Shopping With Starfire

Shopping with Starfire.  
  
Disclaimer: Unfortuatly, I do NOT own the Teen Titans, or any of the food names mentioned in this chapter.  
  
Raven was roused by Death licking her face, and drooling all over her bed. Checking the clock beside her she was amazed to find it was 5 pm, and she had slept away most of the afternoon. She sighed, and sat up, petting Death on the head.  
  
"Fruits and grains, huh?" she asked, looking around and noticing that the things Death had been chewing on were definatly NOT fruits and grains. One of her cloaks now lay in the corner Death had claimed, and on top of it was her diary. It was now drool covered and soggy, and she didn't even want to take it back from it.  
  
"Are you hungry, Death?" she asked, and patted him on the head. After she had made her bed and straightend her room again she made for her bathroom, to wash the slobber from her face and hands. After that she went back to the room, where she found Death curled up in his corner, staring at the diary.  
  
For a vague moment she wondered if it wanted to READ the diary, but she quickly dismissed the thought. Sighing, she explained that she would be back in a moment, and he should TRY and not destroy anything while she was gone.  
  
-----------------  
  
In the kitchen Raven raided the fridge, and she felt a pair of eyes on her back. Glancing over her shoulder breifly, she saw Starfire, watching her and looking like she wanted to say something, but didn't know how.  
  
"Raven...Perhaps I could assist you in...whatever it is that you are doing?" Starfire asked, hovering over her shoulder. Raven only sighed.  
  
"We don't have any fruit" "Perhaps you would go with me to the store of groceries? We could get anything you needed and do some bonding...It could...conceivably...be fun..."  
  
Raven sighed, and closed the fridge door. She nodded. "Sure. Lets go now and get this over with."  
  
Starfire grinned and snatched a list off of the fridge onto which the Titans wrote down things they would like from the store. Star scribbled a few things down while Raven put on her shoes and grabbed her purse. She wondered if she should go out in her uniform, because usually when the Titans did, fans flocked and it was impossible to do anything.  
  
There wasn't much time to wonder though, because Star grabbed her arm, and soon they were flying over the city in search of Stars favorite shopping store. They landed outside, and Starfire grabbed a cart while Raven pulled the hood of her cloak over her head.  
  
Strolling in casually they checked the list and went down the first isle, Starfire calling things out and Raven fetching them.  
  
"Sometimes its fun to be telekinetic," Raven thought, as she fetched a can of baked beans, and then two more.  
  
"Where do we find Beast Boys tofu?" Starfire asked, as she crossed baked beans off of the list. Raven shrugged.  
  
"I think we'll have to go to the health food store down on Fourth Street." She replied, and tossed in a can of spagetios, and then some canned fruit.  
  
Starfire nodded, and looked overhead at the isle markers. "I would also like some hair accessories," she states, as the left the canned food isle, and went down the cereal and boxed food isle.  
  
"Cocoa Puffs for Robin, Fruit Loops and Lucky Charms for BB, Cookie Crisp for Cy, Frosted Flakes for me, and Cheerios for you." Starfire rattled off, and Raven fetched. She also grabbed a box of Cinnamon Toast Crunch, and a box of strawberry Pop-Tarts. Starfire grinned and grabbed another box of Pop-Tarts and threw them in.  
  
"Junk foods," Starfire said, and headed down the chips and cookies isle. They emerged a few minutes later with Doritos, Pringles, Double Stuffed Oreos, Mint Crème Oreos, and Double Fudge Oreos.  
  
"Now for the drinks." Star announced, pushing the already half-full cart down one of the refrigerated isles.  
  
Mountain Dew and Jones Soda were added to the cart, along with frozen dinners, a new bottle of maple syrup, two boxes of frozen waffles, Lunchables of all varieties, and a package of Capri Sun.  
  
Raven and Star then headed towards the fresh produce section, where Raven got some apples and oranges, a pear two plums, a bunch of bananas, a nectarine and a pineapple. Starfire threw in a watermelon, and some tomatoes and lettuce, while Raven went to get some oatmeal.  
  
The cart was overstuffed when Raven returned, and she grinned.  
  
"Got everything on the list?" she asked, holding something behind her back, which Starfire could not see. Star checked the list twice.  
  
"I believe so Raven, why do you ask?"  
  
Raven grinned and showed Starfire a new package of barrettes, rubber bands and a hairbrush. Starfire smiled.  
  
"Thank you, friend!" she exclaimed joyously, and hugged Raven tightly.  
  
"You're HUGGING me," Raven said, and Starfire quickly withdrew. "I think we've got everything now." Raven said, and added two gallons of milk and a carton of orange juice.  
  
Back at the Tower an hour later  
  
"Can you believe how much we spent?" Starfire asked, while she and Raven were putting away the groceries.  
  
"We got everything though, so we won't have to go again for a while." Raven threw the cereal into the cupboard, and threw the old empty ones out. Starfire was re-organizing the fridge to accommodate all the new groceries.  
  
"Ah....thanks for going with me," Raven said, and handed Star a couple of Oreos. Starfire nodded.  
  
"You are welcome friend. Tell me, would you like to help make the dinner?" Starfire asked, before shoving all three Oreos into her mouth at once. Raven shook her head.  
  
"Sorry, but I've got to go meditate. I'll do dishes though." Raven said and snatched the pear out of its bag. Doing dishes was a joke though, because none of the Titans ever did the dishes. They only had to put them in the dishwasher, and take them out when they were done. Starfire nodded.  
  
"As you wish Raven." Raven heard, as she retreated to her room, pear in hand, to see how much damage Death had done. 


	8. Titans, TROUBLE!

Sorry, it just wouldn't be a Teen Titans fic without a good battle scene.  
  
Titans, Trouble!  
  
When she arrived back at her room Raven found Death had chewed up one of her cloaks, and overturned the bookcase again. She uprighted the bookcase, and threw the cloak into the trash, before sitting on her bed, she called it to her.  
  
"Deathy Deathy Death Death," she called, and it hopped onto the bed, and up to her. "Look what I brought you!" she said, and held up the pear. Deaths eyes got huge. Raven tossed the pear into the air, and Death caught it in her mouth.  
  
Raven smiled. "You keep quiet while I meditate, ok?" She asked, crossing her legs, and getting comfortable. Death let out a squeak that Raven took for a yes, and retreated back to the corner, where it began drooling on her diary again.  
  
"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos." Raven began, inhaling deeply.  
  
-----------  
  
"Hold it right there Plasmus!" Robin commanded, and the Titans fanned out behind him, in fighting stances. The disgusting villian only looked up from the toxic waste it was guzzling, and growled. He didn't seem to care the Titans were there.  
  
"Titans, GO!" Robin called, launching himself in the air, and throwing a catarang at Plasmus. Starfire attacked with the starbolts, and Cyborg took aim. BB changed himself into a rhino and as he charged the disgusting one, Raven moved the waste away from him.  
  
Plasmus seemed angered, but he only growled again, and shot some of his purple body fat towards them, before belching slime all over them.  
  
"Azarath Metrion ZINTHOS!" Raven shouted, clapping the energy over his mouth, to prevent it from happening again. She stood up, and wiped herself off, while the rest of the Titans did the same.  
  
"Star, get the high voltage stun-rope around him. Raven keep him from belching all over us again. BB, Cyborg, you help me." Robin commanded, as he tossed a rope to Starfire.   
  
"And what are you going to be doing?" Beast Boy asked, looking sceptical. Robin grinned like a maniac.  
  
"Distracting him. Titans, GO!"   
  
And just like that Robins plan went into action. Cyborg, BB and Robin taunted Plasmus while Raven maintained a firm grip on his mouth, and Starfire wrapped the rope around Plasmus.   
  
"Ready!" Starfire called, and the rest of the Titans moved away from Plasmus.   
  
"This ends NOW!" Robin declared, and pressed the button to activate the shock-rope. Plasmus fell, unconsious. The gooey mess spread across the floor, and Starfire grinned.  
  
"We are victorious!" she exclaimed, and a beeping sound went off. It sounded like an alarm. The rest of the Titans froze.  
  
"What is that?" Cyborg asked, looking around.  
  
Starfire blushed.  
  
"The alarm for the dinner. We must hurry, or it will become burned."  
  
The Titans all sported long faces as they nodded. Robin called the police to pick Plasmus up.  
  
"What're we having?" Beast Boy asked, still wiping gunk from his uniform.  
  
"A traditional Tamaranian meal of-"  
  
Raven cut her off short though.  
  
"Why don't we go so it doesn't get burned."  
  
The Titans took off for the Tower, racing to be the first to rescue Stars dinner. 


	9. Dinner with the Titans

BB was the first to arrive home, the dirty rotten cheater. He was also the one to rescue the dish from the oven, unfortuatly. When the rest of the Titans arrived they were greeted with an awful smell.  
  
"What IS that?!" Raven gasped, holding the end of her cloak over her nose and mouth. BB shrugged.  
  
"What did you say this thing is again?" he asked Starfire,poking the strange thing. It was jiggly and wiggly like Jell-O, but it was a greenish brown color. Starfire grinned.  
  
"The Tamaranian Dish of Friendship." Starfire proclaimed. BB grimaced, and poked at it again. Past experiences with Stars cookie had not been good, and he wasn't sure he wanted to be sick for four days again.  
  
"Um...is it meat and milk-free?" Beast Boy asked, putting his face next to it. He hoped that it wasn't so he wouldnl't have to eat it.  
  
"Yes, I altered the recipe so you could also enjoy it!" Star said, getting out plates and forks. BB made a face behind Stars back, and sat at his place.  
  
The other Titans came and sat down. Then Starfire began her before-meal speech. They listened as best as they could, because Stars speeches tend to go on and on.  
  
"Friends, please enjoy the food," was all that Starfire said, before dishing out the meal. The Titans were all thankful for the short speech, and the food didn't taste all that bad. Even Beast Boy enjoyed it, and he was the pickiest Titan of them all. After they were done eating Raven cleared the table and put the dishes into the dishwasher, like she promised Star she would.  
  
"That was great Star, we should have it again sometime." Robin commented, before standing up and moving to the couch where the rest of them would gather to watch a movie.   
  
"We have..." Bb began, holding up two movies, "The Matrix...Or The Lord of the Rings: Fellowship of the Ring"   
  
Raven sighed. "Didn't we just watch those BOTH last night? Why don't you try THIS instead." She asked, holding up a movie she and Star had purchased at the store. Beast Boy glared at her and took it, examining the title only, and then flipping it over to read the back.  
  
"The Butterfly Effect? What the hell is this about?!" He asked angrily.  
  
"Atleast its a movie we haven't seen 15 MILLION times!" Raven said just as angrily, fighting the urge to blast BB to bits. Cyborg and Robin watched, and Starfire took the movie from Beast Boy and stood up.  
  
"Friends, please, Do not argue! We shall watch this Butterfly Effect, and then the Matrix, agreed?"  
  
She pleaded, and BB nodded.  
  
"Love to, but I can't. I have other things to do than waste my time watching stupid movies." She said, walking towards her room she added, "and BB, KEEP your TOENAILS OFF of the TABLE!"  
  
The green shapeshifter stuck his tounge out behind her back, and Robin laughed. Star put the movie into the player, and they all watched it.  
  
A few minutes later Raven came back though, and raided the fridge. Starfire was alerted to the noise, and she turned to look at Raven, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Didn't you get enough to eat at dinner Raven? I would have given you more..." She asked, but Raven smiled nervously.  
  
"Its for...a snack...for later.." She stammered, and hid an apple and two oranges under her cloak. She looked nervous, but the others didn't notice being into the movie. All except BB, who was reading a magazine. Raven took off for her room, and when she was gone BB started in.  
  
"Is it just me, or is she acting REALLY weird today?" he asked, putting down the magazine and picking up the nail clippers. Starfire nodded sadly.  
  
"It is not only you Beast Boy." she said. She was the only one to reply though, because Cyborg and Robin were too into the movie. 


	10. Translations and Propecies

By the time she went to bed Raven had decided that Death would have to remain a secret, but he needed a bigger place to haunt. The bookcase had been overturned 15 times, two more cloaks had been destroyed, and the vanity mirror had been broken. Raven sighed.  
  
"You're alot of trouble." Raven told Death, giving it a piece of orange. Death didn't care though, and Raven was convinced it couldn't tell the difference between scoldings and praises. It also kept drooling all over her Diary, but Raven tried not to think of it. "It's probably all moldy..." she thought, looking disgusted.  
  
Raven cringed, and (using her powers) pulled the diary towards herself. She unlocked it and opened it, flipping to the last page she had written on. She started re-reading it while pulling the Dream Dictionary and a pad of paper and pen towards herself.  
  
Death squealed and sat beside her, interested in what Raven was doing with its favorite book. Raven smiled at Death, and began translating her latest dream.  
  
10 minutes later, when she was finished Raven admired the paper with her dream translation on it.  
  
"Revenge and Deception, tricks lead to understanding, escape." Raven read off. "That doesn't make any sense." She sighed, and set them down next to Death who admired it, and purred.  
  
"What do you make of it, Deathy?" she asked it , and he purred again. Taking the pen into its mouth it quickly scribbled something down on the paper, under what Raven had written. She watched, and smiled when he was done. It was a picture of them together, surrounded by a heart.  
  
"You're so smart!" Raven exclaimed, and gave Death another piece of orange. What she didn't realize was that with every bad thing Death had done, there was a tally on the side. And with every bad deed, Ravens anger was released, and Death grew just a tiny bit bigger. 


	11. Deaths Nighly Run

Gah, sorry for -yet another- delay. I was going to put this one up yesterday, but it got all jumbled up. Damn you Microsoft Word! I'll try to get up parts for Wed, Thurs, AND Friday up, but I can't promise anything. A few extra parts too.  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
At Midnight Raven was waked by Death licking on her hand. She got up and decided to get Death some food, so she could get some sleep.  
  
"You stay here, and I'll go get some food." She told him, wrapping her cloak around herself. Death nodded, but when Raven opened the door he bounded out, and down the hall towards Robin's room.  
  
"Come back here!" Raven called, but he only ran faster, and she followed as Death dashed into the room, jumping on top of the sleeping leader.Raven watched in the doorway as Robin woke up, terrified.   
  
"What the-!?!" Robin exclaimed, moving away from Death, who now sat on the end of his bed. Robin's eyes were huge as he looked from Raven to Death. "Raven? Why are you in my room, and what's this?" He asked.   
  
Raven smiled sweetly, and fetched Death off of his bed. "Nothing Robin, you're imagining things." Raven said nicely, as if she were talking to a little kid. "Go back to sleep now." She said, hoping he would believe it. He did.   
  
"Oh, ok Rave, night," he said sleepily, and laid back down. Raven left with Death in her arms, shaking her head.   
  
"You could have gotten us both into trouble," Raven scolded, but Death only grinned.   
  
"Beepoo!" he demanded, hopping down from Ravens arms, and speeding off towards BB's room.   
  
Raven ran after him, and watched wide-eyed as Death jumped onto BB's bed and began licking his face. BB only smiled, and giggled as Death scrubbed his face with its tongue.   
  
"Haha, cut it out, that tickles!" he said in his sleep, pushing Death away. Raven quietly stepped in and grabbed Death. BB opened an eye and looked at Raven.   
  
"Raven?!" he asked, sitting up and looking surprised. She took off down the hall and into the bathroom, hoping he wouldn't follow. Thankfully he didn't and he went back to sleep.   
  
Raven sat Death down on the counter, and started running some water in the sink.   
  
"You little monster, now I have to give you a bath. And we both better hope BB is stupid enough to believe it was only a dream. Don't you ever lick him again, you don't know where he's been. He's as disgusting as a dog, but he smells twice as bad." She scolded, and added some shampoo to the water in the sink.   
  
"Nipomo!" Death agreed, and when Raven had finished giving him a bath she tucked him under her cloak and headed to the kitchen to get him a snack. When she got there however, she found Starfire still up, looking at a cookbook, trying to decide what to make for dinner the next day.   
  
"Star, its almost 12:30, shouldn't you be asleep?" Raven asked, as Death squirmed out of her cloak, and landed on the floor. He hopped past Starfire and opened the fridge, which he began raiding. Ravens eyes got huge and she hoped that somehow Star wouldn't see him.   
  
"Oh yes, but I simply cannot decide what to make for tomorrows dinner. Do you have any requests?" Starfire asked, yawning hugely, and rubbing her eyes. "Mint frosting pizza?" Raven stammered, as she ducked behind Star to make a snatch at Death. Death was faster though, and he was now in the cupboard and eating Cyborgs cereal. As Raven lunged at him there, he bounded past the trash and when Raven finally got to the trashcan he dodged under the table.   
  
"Good idea Raven!" Starfire exclaimed, and flipped to the page on pizza making. Raven smiled nervously as Death hopped onto the table and next to Starfire. Her eyes got larger and rounder as he sat on the cookbook and looked up at Starfire. She shrieked and took a step back. "What IS that?!" she asked, looking shocked and scared.   
  
Raven quickly decided that she couldn't get Starfire to believe she was dreaming, and to tell her the truth would be better. She snatched at Death, but fell on her face, tripping over the trashcan.   
  
"My friend, help me catch him please." She stammered, standing up.   
  
"Does he have a name?" Star asked, catching Death in her arms.   
  
"His name is Death...he's ah.....my pet....But you can't tell anyone...you have to promise not to tell anyone." Raven explained, getting up and putting Cy's cereal back into the cupboard. Starfire patted Death on the head.   
  
"Perhaps there is another that I could have?" Starfire asked, looking hopeful. Raven shook her head. "Nope, just that one. He's the only one I've ever seen." Raven said, and Death hopped out of Starfires arms and into Ravens where he fell asleep. Raven smiled.   
  
"Night Star," she said, and headed back to her room. Starfire nodded, and closed the cookbook, heading towards her own room.  
  
Raven returned to her room with Death to find it was nearly 1 am, and setting the little Rabvbu down on the bed she crawled in and fell asleep. 


	12. Dreams of a Reality

The next morning the Titans woke to a batch of waffles, courtesy of Beast Boy. He had gotten up extra early to make them, and they turned out perfect. The Titans all sat around the table eating them, scarfing down as many as possible. All except Cyborg, who got up late and refused to eat Bb's "tofu stuff." He opened the cupboard and grumbled, pulling out the half-empty box.  
  
"What the- Who's been in my cereal!? He demanded, peering into the box. He poured himself a bowl, waiting for an answer. Starfire swallowed the mouthful of waffles she was eating, and smiled.  
  
"I got hungry last night and ate them." She explained, and Ravens eyes got big. Star was taking the blame for Death.  
  
"Well why didn't you eat you OWN cereal!?" he asked, getting the milk out. Star shrugged.  
  
"I wanted to try yours." She finally decided.  
  
"Next time, don't eat half the box, OK?" he said, sitting down at the table.  
  
"I had the strangest dream last night…" Robin began, trying to change the subject. "There was this thing…a little animal of some sort, kinda round, black in color, with real big eyes. It like...attacked me, and then Raven took it away and I went back to sleep."  
  
Starfire glanced at Raven, but Raven only gave her an "I'll explain later" look.   
  
"It sounds insane, but it felt so real. Maybe you'll lend me that Dream Dictionary Raven?" he asked, grinning at her. She nodded blankly, feeling thankful that he had believed it was only a dream. She didn't have long to be thankful though, before Beast Boy spoke up, about the same thing.  
  
"Oh yeah, well Raven sent the thing into my room to lick my face!" He said, sticking his tounge out at Robin.  
  
"And then Raven took it away?" Robin asked, wondering to himself if maybe it hadn't been a dream ...  
  
"More like SNATCHED it away. You should have seen the look on her face. It was a mix of shock, disgustion and horror. It was funny."   
  
Raven sank lower and lower into her chair, pulling the cloak over her head. Only Starfire seemed to notice.  
  
"Friends, tonight for dinner we are having Mint Frosting Pizza, suggested by Raven." Star declared. The others nodded. Starfire made a wicked Mint Frosting Pizza.  
  
Raven ate another waffle before she stood up to empty the dishwasher. She silently put them away, listening to the other Titans continue to argue about the appearance of the "thing."  
  
"BLACK with GREEN eyes."  
  
"Dude, it was BROWN with RED eyes!"  
  
"How would you know, it was MY dream!"  
  
"Maybe it wasn't a dream."   
  
All eyes then turned to Raven, who was sweeping up the shards of a plate she dropped. She grinned nervously.  
  
"What?" she asked, dumping the dust-pan into the trash. Robin glanced at BB.  
  
"He thinks you and some little animal raided our rooms last night." Robin said, snatching a waffle off of BB's plate, and scarfing it down.  
  
BB glared at Robin, but didn't say anything. They wated for Raven to reply, but she only rolled her eyes at them, which they took for a no. Sighing, Raven raided the fridge, taking out a plum and an orange.  
  
"Rae, are you on a diet or someting, That's all you've been eating." Beast Boy began, trying to end the awkward silence.  
  
She shrugged. "There's nothing wrong with eating healthy."  
  
"Yeah, but I think you're over doing it."  
  
"Well I didn't ask you!" She snapped at him, watching Robin take another one of BB's waffles. She spun on her heels, and went angrily back to her room, where she found Death napping. 


	13. A Little Birdie Told Me So

"You cause so much trouble." Raven began, tossing Death a piece of fruit. "The Titans are all arguing and they can't tell if you're real or not. If you get discovered, they'll make you leave Death. I don't want you to leave."  
  
Death cooed as if to comfort her, and brought Raven her diary. It was dry, and Raven opened it to the first page, bringing back a flashing memory.  
  
"Happy birthday, Raven." Cyborg said, hanking her a package wrapped in black with skull printed paper. She smiled and opened it, revealing a hard cover, leather bound book. She flipped though it, and looked at him.  
  
"A blank book?" she asked, looking confused.  
  
"Its for your thoughts. Like...a journal..or-"  
  
"A diary. Thank you Cyborg."  
  
That was almost two years ago. Raven sighed, and began reading to Death from the first entry. He liked to be read to.  
  
"Cyborg must think I'm an idiot. I didn't understand what I would do with a blank book. A journal or a diary, he said. I don't have much to write right now. I've never kept a diary before...Maybe this will become a valuable asset. Maybe later I'll think of more to write."  
  
Death cooed again to encourage her to go on. Raven began reading again, unknowingly feeding Death her thoughts...her feelings....her emotions.  
  
"Beast Boy is so stupid...Robin works us too hard...Birthday Party for Stafire...Blackfire is so cool...STAY OUT OF MY MIND!  
  
Doctor Light...Don't lose control...Hate her...Can we trust Terra?...Kidnapping Beast Boy...Robin.."Betrayed us, forced to work for Slade...Why won't they just leave me alone?!..It's never quiet here...Cyborgs "baby" got totaled...Starfire never shuts up...I don't like the mall..." 


	14. Rainy Days & Power Failure

"How come bad guyss never attack when its raining outside?" Beast Boy asked, pulling in front of Cyborg in a racing game. Cyborg glared at him.  
  
"Because they'de get wet, and nobody likes to fight in the rain." Cyborg explained.  
  
"And we're playing this lame video game because?"   
  
"Because it's raining outside, and I ain't going out in the rain to get a new one."  
  
"Well why didn't you get one BEFORE it was raining out?"   
  
"Do you EVER shut up?" Cyborg asked, taking the lead again. BB stuck his tounge out at him, and Cyborg grumbled. "The only thing that could make this worse is if the power went out." And as if on cue the power failed, and they were in total darkness.  
  
"Great going Cyborg. You jinxed us. Now one of us will have to go down into the basement, the CREEPY basement, and start the generator."  
  
"And you're comming with me!" Cyborg said, taking Beast Boy by the arm, and dragging him into the basement.  
  
Raven was in her room when the power failed, still reading the diary to Death. She sighed and lit some candles, then sat back down next to Death.  
  
"You know, I never knew I wrote so much. How about we stop for now, and we'll pick up later, ok?" Raven asked, and Death squeeked a reply and curled up in Ravens lap. She looked down at him.  
  
"You're getting bigger, aren't you." she asked, picking him up and weighing him. "I gatta get you a litter box." she muttered.  
  
Death didn't hear though, he fell asleep on her pillow. She sighed and sat down, begining to meditate.  
  
Starfire and Robin were trying to find more information on Slade when they were plunged into darkness. Starfires green eyes lit up, and she charged a starbolt.  
  
"Why did the power stop?" She asked, peering at the computer screen that they were using, now black and blank.  
  
"Some power line probably got hit by Lightning. I'm sure he didn't mean it. It'll be back soon," he assured her. Star nodded and waited.  
  
"I hate this place." Beast boy muttered, sticking close to Cyborg. Cy sighed, and started down the last flight of stairs.  
  
"Let's just hope none of the others were in the elevator." He joked, landing at the bottom of the stairs, and spotting the generator. "You hold the flashlight up, and I'll start it." Cy tossed a flashlight to Bb.  
  
He held it up and Cyborg started the generator. The room lit up, and Bb smiled.  
  
"Now, you and me, rematch!" Cy declared, running up the stairs. Beast Boy turned himself into a hawk and took off after him, passing Cyborg, but running into the door. Cyborg laughed and opened the door, running up the stairs. Bb got up and ran after Cyborg.  
  
"You cheated!" Beast Boy cried, trying to catch up the Cyborg, who was a full flight of stairs ahead. Cy smiled and ran faster.  
  
"How can I cheat, there are no rules!" Cyborg called, skipping stairs two at a time.  
  
Raven sighed and opened an eye. She was tired of meditating, and she couldn't focus very well anyways. Death kept jumping up and down on the bed, knocking things over, making it hard to concentrate. She told him so, and he looked at her blankly.  
  
"Reefruudeefoodeedee!" He said, sounding agrivated. Raven sighed as the light came on, and she turned it off again, preferring the candle light. She kind of liked the way they cast eerie shadows across the room.  
  
Not long after that she saw the clasp to her cloak light up, meaning trouble for the Titans. Standing up she wondered what kind of villian would attack in a downpour. She extinguished the candles, because she didn't want to explain it to the Titans that Death had set the tower on fire. She headed out of her room, thankful that Death was asleep, towards the meeting room. 


	15. Playing Games In The Tower

"What is it?" Raven asked, stepping into the meeting room. She saw Rovin and Star there, waiting for Bb and Cyborg she presumed.   
  
"Nothing, I just thought it would be best if we were all together, while the power is out." Robin explained. "Just in case some psycho villian tries to attack the city." Raven sighed, and sat down next to Starfire.  
  
While Raven had her back turned to get out the games, Raven seized the opportunity to talk to Star.   
  
"Thanks for taking the blame for the cereal." Raven whispered to Starfire, and Star smiled.  
  
"Anything for a friend, I believe it is customary to say." Starfire replied and grinned.  
  
"Perhaps I could "drop by" later to visit him?" She asked, hoping Raven would let her play with the cute little fuzzball again. Raven nodded.  
  
"Sure. Come by around 6 ok?" Raven whispered, and looked up at Robin, who had turned to look at them. He looked both confused and amused.  
  
"Girls." he muttered, setting the stack of games down onto the table. Raven blushed and looked the games over. Starfire did the same, and when she came to Monopoly she took it out of the stack.  
  
"We have never played this," she said, flipping it over to read the back, and accidently spilling the pieces all over.   
  
Raven shook her head. She didn't look amused, but she helped Star pick them up. Meanwhile Cyborg and Beast Boy had come in, and Robin was whispering something to them.   
  
"How about this one?" Raven smiled and picked up the box containg the ouija board. She handed it to Star to look over. Starfire nodded, and they took it out of the box to set up.   
  
The boys sat acro0ss them at the table and grinned. Raven raised an eyebrow as Robin and Beast Boy smiled maniacly and Cyborg slipped out of the room.  
  
"What're you up to?" she asked, hoping they weren't planning to prank them. Raven knew that the look on Beast Boys face meant trouble, but the fact that Robin was sharing it made her uneasy and suspicious. Starfire seemed not to notice, she was trying to fit the legs on the planchette.  
  
A few minutes later Cyborg returned, grinning, but no prank was pulled. Raven soon forgot about them as they started playing with the Ouija board, and nothing more happened.  
  
The power came back on an hour later, and they all smiled.   
  
"Star, you and Raven go down to the basement and shut down the generator. Cyborg, Bb help me pick this up, and we'll all meet in the living room." Robin commaned, and the girls left to shut off the generator. 


	16. Surprise!

"Hurry UP!" Robin called, finishing hanging up decorations. "Duck and turn out the light!" The male Titans hid under the table, and waited for Starfire and Raven to return. They only had to wait a few minutes, before the Tamaranian girl appeared.  
  
"All is set? Raven is in her room getting something. She does not suspect anything." Star reported, ducking behind the couch.   
  
Footsteps echoed down the ahll, and they knew Raven was approaching.   
  
"One..." Robin counted quietly, waiting with baited breath.  
  
"Two..." The footsteps came closer...  
  
"Three..." He ticked off, getting ready to spring up.  
  
Raven entered the room and flicked the lights on.  
  
"SURPRISE!" The Titans shouted, jumping out of their hiding places. Raven dropped the book she was holding in shock, and raised an eyebrow at them.  
  
"What is this?" she asked, picking up the book. The other Titans grinned.  
  
"It's your birthday Raven!" Beast Boy said, looking a mix of happiness and confusion.  
  
Raven looked around the room, noticing the new decorating. The whole room had been changed black, and a banner read "Happy Birthday Raven!" She looked amused and surprised.  
  
"It is?" She asked, looking around for the calendar. "I must have lost track.."  
  
"Yep, come on! Lets eat CAKE!" Beast Boy prompted, jumping up and down. Cyborg grinned.  
  
"Be thankful Robin Star and I made the cake. It's tofu-free." He said, holding up a small round cake, frosted black and red words scrawled on the top read the same as the banner.  
  
Raven smiled at her friends kindness. "Thank you. This means so much to me.." She said, and uncharacteristicly hugged each of them. She then got out plates and forks, but before she could cut the cake more guests arrived.  
  
Aqualad appeared, and the rest of the "honorary Titans" from Winner Take All. Everyone sang "Happy Birthday" to Raven and another cake was brought out.   
  
It was a store-bought, hand done cake with a picture of Raven doing battle frosted on top, with excruciating detail. It was beautiful.  
  
The Titans all sat around and ate cake, and then Raven opened her gifts.  
  
A tarot deck from BB, A set of calligraphy pens from Cy, A new cloak from Starfire, A new Chakra stud from Robin and books and other various things from the others.  
  
All too soon though, everyone had to leave to do other things, and Raven waved them all adu before getting the mail and heading upstairs. She had an unusually large portion of fan-mail, and she handed the others their mail before going into her room with her new things.  
  
Setting everything down on the bed, she plopped down on a new bean-bag chair and decided to read her fan-mail.  
  
The first letter was written sloppily, on pink paper, telling her how much they loved her. Death came to sit on her lap and she read the rest of them outloud to him. When she got to the last one however, she stopped. The outside was plain and ordinary, but there was something about the way the scripted pink letters that brought back fleeting memories.  
  
"Raven?" Starfire asked, knocking on her door. Raven quickly hid the letter, and she let Starfire inside.  
  
"Hello Star, Death missed you." She greeted her, and Death half-tackled Star, licking her face. Raven smiled and sat on her bed, supervising. 


	17. A Letter From An Old Friend

After Starfire had left, Raven began meditating and Death joined. He sort of "picked up" mimicing her, and he now sat beside her muttering something close to "Zeap, Magiao Info!" Raven decided it was the closest to "Azarath Metrion Zinthos" as he could get, and left him to it.  
  
Try as she might, Raven could not get the image of the letter out of her mind, or the pink-haired girl she used to know. She tried every method she knew to clear her mind, but none of them worked. She knew that she would have to open the letter, but it frightened her what it could contain.  
  
A spell? Bad news? Perhaps she wanted to visit? What would the other Titans think? Ravens mind raced with possibilities, and she lost control for a moment, shattering the light bulb and the fixed vanity mirror.  
  
Sighing, she got the letter out from where she had hidden it, and sat on the bed trembling. She wondered what Jynx could be writing her about.  
  
When Death saw the letter, she jumped up and down, as if it were familiar. Raven guessed he recognized it was a letter, and letters meant reading. Death loved to be read to.   
  
Cautiously, she opened the envelope, and extracted the letter. It was incredibly thin, and Raven guessed it could only be a page or half long. Death squeeked with anticipation and excitement, and Raven unfolded the paper carefully. The pink ink swirled before her eyes as she read the letter outloud to Death.  
  
Raven,  
  
How are you? I'm just in town, visiting some old friends, and I thought to myself, "Why not write to Raven, she lives here?" We used to be such good friends.  
  
I miss you so much. Maybe we can meet somwhere sometime and have Pizza. We could catch up on all the stuff we missed. A lot has happened since you left, but I won't bore you with them here. You'll find out soon enough I guess.  
  
Well, I look forward to meeting with you, sooner than you think.  
  
Jinxie 


	18. A Jynxed Past

Raven tried not to let Jynx's letter get to her. She knew Jynx was now a member of Hive, and it was probably her own fault. She coudln't forget the fact that they used to be friends. Jynx and Raven weren't just any friends either. They used to be BEST friends.  
  
Jynx and Raven spent countless summers together, and caused a lot of trouble in their childhood days. Raven had to leave though, right before she and Jynx were supposed to leave for summer camp.  
  
"Write me?" Jynx asked, her eyes filling with tears at the thought of losing her best friend. Raven had smiled at her, and pushed a stray strand of hair out of Jynx's eyes.   
  
"I promise." Raven replied, hugging Jynx for the last time.  
  
Raven had never forgotten how forlorn Jynx had looked as Raven left to meet her family in Gotham City. Her mother and father never showed up though, and she joined the Teen Titans the next week. She had only written one letter to Jynx, and she never mailed it. It still sat under her pillow where she had put it.  
  
But what could Jynx want with her now? Their last meeting hadn't been pleasant, ending with Jynx trying to kill her once best-friend. Raven had seen the vengance in Jynx's eyes, in her expression. She could read plainly in her face "Why didn't you write me?"  
  
But now, everything had changed. They hadn't talked since then, almost two years. And now, Jynx was back in town, and she was a sitting duck for whatever Jynx had planned. Jynx always got what she wanted. ALWAYS.  
  
Would she attack the Tower, like last time, or just plain out come for Raven? Was she trying to drive her to insanity, untill she begged Jynx to gell her she was sorry? Was this payback for leaving, and not writing?  
  
She tried to calm down, but it didn't work. She just kept remembering times she and Jynx had spent together.  
  
"What is it?" Raven asked, holding up a wrapped box Jynx had given her. She shook it, and held it up to her ear.  
  
"Open it and you'll find out, silly." Jynx replied. Raven carefully unwrapped it, making sure she didn't tear any of the paper. She would save it and make something for Jynx out of it, in return. A white box was underneath the paper, and Raven took the lid off. A shiny black diamond shaped stone was inside, and Raven picked it up carefully.  
  
"It's a stud for your Third-Eye Chakra. I thought it would look cool on you." Jynx explained, and helped her fix it on.

* * *

"You're coming over THIS weekend, right?" Jynx asked, waving to Raven. Raven smiled at her.  
  
"Yep. I'll meet you at seven."

* * *

"Do you really have to go Rae?" Jynx pleaded, looking hurt and sad.  
  
"It's only for this weekend. I'll bring you back something, I promise."

* * *

"Happy Birthday Jynx!"  
  
"Oh a new cloak! Its so pretty Rae! Thank you so much!"  
  
"You're welcome, Jinxie."

* * *

"We'll be friends forever, right Raven?"  
  
"Forever and then some."  
  
"I promise if you promise."  
  
"I promise."  
  
"And if one of us ever has to leave, they have to write EVERY day to keep the other one updated. Agreed?"  
  
"Agreed."  
  
But Raven had broken those promises long ago. Things hadn't happened the way she had planned. Sighing, she looked at Death, who was busy chewing on her cloak.  
  
"Oh, what have I done?" She asked him, letting a single tear slide down her cheek in the memory of their friendship. 


	19. Death is Discovered

Raven sat for a very long time, thinking about Jynx, and she finally snapped out of it when someone knocked on her door, rather loudly.  
  
"Raven?" Beast Boy asked, outside her door. He hoped she was in a good mood, and she wouldn't blow up at him. He just wanted to talk, and all of the other Titans were too busy to bother with him.  
  
"What is it Beast Boy?" She asked, blinking blankly a few times. This was the second time in 24 hours that he had knocked on her door. Usually he avoided her, especially since the time he and Cy got trapped in her mirror.  
  
"I just wanted to...you know...talk to you..." He explained, fidgiting nervously.  
  
Raven got off her bed and without thinking, opened the door. Death tackled BB, and scared the poor little shape shifter.  
  
"What the? That thing is REAL?!" He stammered, looking down at Death, who was hopping around him in circles. Ravens eyes got huge as she snapped out of her stupor, and remembered that Death was a secret. She gasped loudly and picked Death up.  
  
"I ah..." She began, dragging BB into her room because she heard approaching footsteps. He looked at her queerly, and a grin spread across his face.  
  
"You can't tell the others." She began, setting Death down on her bed. BB only looked at her incredulously.  
  
"Like hell I can't! You let that thing run around the Tower, messing with us in our sleep-"  
  
"That was an accident! I swear, it won't happen again. Please don't tell...Robin will make me get rid of him!"  
  
"Wait a minute...Your bookcase didn't fall over yesterday, did it! He knocked it over, and you covered it up. You lied to me! You're supposed to be my friend! Friends don't lie to other friends!" He half-shouted, feeling angry and hurt.  
  
"I'm sorry...I just didn't want-" Raven began again, trying to think of some justification for her actions. In truth, she couldn't think of any.  
  
"How long have you had that thing? How many times have you lied to me?!" He asked, and tears formed in his eyes. Of all the Titans, Raven was the one that he confided in. She always listened to what he had to say, wether it was bitching about another one of them, or telling her about a cool new video game. To have her lie to him...it was devistating.  
  
"Only a day. I swear, I've never lied to you before this...But please...please don't tell." Raven pleaded, but she realized a moment later that she wouldn't get anywhere with him. When BB made up his mind, it stuck that way. "Fine then. Tell them." Raven said, growing angry and frustrated. He didn't say anything more, but she knew that he would tell them.   
  
She grew angry and shoved him out of her room, slamming the door in his face before he could say anything more. She sat on the bed then, close to tears again, taking Death into her arms.   
  
"I haven't ever been good at good-byes, but he'll tell, and then you'll have to leave." Raven sobbed, crying for the second time that day. All around her things broke and shattered, but she didn't care. She had finally found someone to confide in, and Bb would tell, and Death would have to go. 


End file.
